


When Zombies Give Love Bites

by Ectospasm



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Flirting, Blood and Violence, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Mutual Masturbation, Pining, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ectospasm/pseuds/Ectospasm
Summary: Dream, Sapnap, and George go to 7/11 for a quick bite to eat, but maybe they're the food insteadOrIn which the Dream Team go hunting for food during a zombie apocalypse and bite off more than they can chew, and suddenly, they've got to travel to a safe haven to save their friend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. 7/11 Has Shitty Customer Service.

_"What the actual hell? This was a damn bust."_

Frustration was felt amongst the group and it was apparent by the thick, lingering tension hanging low in the air. It was nearly suffocating. They were hungry and it was getting to them.

This 7/11 had long since been raided and that was the unfortunate simple fact of things. Empty cans and chip bags were strewn across the dingy linoleum floor carelessly. Whoever had been here had left in a rush, and they all had realized it, glancing at one another nervously as they readied their weapons. This whole situation only served to put them all on edge at the end of it all. 

This convenience store looked like a tornado had gone through it. To be fair, the whole city kind of looked like that though.

"C'mon George, it's not a _complete_ bust." Dream said softly, trying to ease both of his friends mood. Though, it only served to get and eye roll and a scoff from the Brit.

 _"Oh yeah? How's that?"_ George was sure to make his anger apparent in his tone, not easing up in the slightest.

"Well... There's lots of machines here and-" Sapnap suddenly smiled, snapping as he realized what Dream was getting on about. 

"Scrap metal, holy shit! Dream, you're a _genius!"_ The black haired boy was quick to put his bat into his makeshift weapon holder before shoving his hand into his pocket and pulling out a hair tie. Sapnap tied up his hair, quietly saying, "Watch my back, dudes. I'll scope the scene," with a large, toothy grin as he began to walk around the counter to examine the slushie machine.

George still didn't seem to catch on. "What the hell is a _slushie machine_ gonna do us any damn good during a zombie outbreak _you nimrods."_ That got an amused cackle out of Dream, though he quickly slapped his gloved hand over his mouth to quiet himself. It was funny seeing George mad. He was too short and adorable to take seriously sometimes.

"George, we're gonna use it for parts for weapons, _idiot."_ The way George blushed in embarrassment only caused Dream to wheeze out softly, wiping a tear from his eyes.

"... Point made, now stop laughing. Jeez." George rolled his eyes, sliding his glasses from the top of his head over his eyes. Dream relented, eventually silencing himself for the sake of the other's pride. He winced, grabbing at his stomach when he felt it growl. God, he was hungry. He was sure they all were. After all, it had been a few days since they had something truly filling. They'd been surviving off of George's botanical knowledge, truthfully. It was useful to know what plants were safe and what weren't when they couldn't find good amounts of food like this. 

The three sat in comfortable silence, the air still and fresh smelling. Less people meant less driving, which meant cleaner air. The three would be lying if they said they hadn't talked about how truly beautiful nature was now without people there to ruin it. 

They had a love-hate relationship with this damn apocalypse. They wished they didn't have to struggle to get by but they also loved not having responsibilities. When they weren't scrounging for food or fighting a zombie, the three were simply enjoying each other's company. They laughed, they made jokes, they talked about ideas and aspirations that they wanted to achieve. 

Dream smiled to himself, remembering when the three had come across a creek. George was rather new to the US (it was unfortunate he apparently came during zombie season, though, they didn't know that at the time) and so creeks were a fairly new concept to him. He hadn't realized that they were absolutely everywhere in Florida. George also hadn't realized how humid the summer got, and with a societal collapse came forever broken AC units. 

Zombie apocalypse's were really quite bad for business as it turns out.

George had gone red face, yelling at Dream and Sapnap to put their clothes back on in a flustered tone of voice. The two ignored him and jumped in the creek, stark naked since they couldn't afford to get their clothing wet. After some convincing- more like peer pressure- George gave in with a huff and had joined them in their shenanigans.

Dream sighed. It was hot. He wanted to go to the creek again. _'No, Dream. You need to stop zoning out, this was more important than skinny dipping with your homies.'_

George and Dream stood there idly with their weapons at the ready and scoping the scene as Sapnap gathered various parts into his bag. Normally George would have the job of collecting parts for weapons since Sapnap was stronger than him, but after a way too close call that nearly got George killed, they had decided that Sapnap would take the mantle up instead. Besides, despite George being colorblind, he had the best eyes in the group while Dream had the best ears. This exchange worked all too well for them so far and it made them feel comfortable.

So when Dream's head shot to the left at the smallest sound of a shoe shuffling against the floor, the other two were on high alert, voices hushed now.

"The fuck was that..? Was that you, Sap..?" Dream whispered frantically, grip tightening on his axe until his knuckles turned white. Sapnap shook his head quickly, answering rather frantically, "Uh.. Fuck no dude, that definitely wasn't me. I wasn't walking." 

George stiffened beside Dream, gulping. He caught a peak of a dingy, yellow (? don't take his word for that) shirt getting up in the room across from them. "Fucks sake.. We need to hurry the hell up. Something's obviously in the break room. _I just saw something move."_

 _"Seriously?"_ Dream asked, tone of voice higher pitched with anxiety.

"Why the _fuck_ would I _lie_ about that Dream?" George spoke in a rather hostile manner at the notion that he might be lying, glaring at Dream from behind his clout shades.

 _"Well I don't know,_ maybe you're just fucking with u-"

A long, drawn out groan sent shivers down their spines, haulting their petty argument as quickly as it started. It sounded wet and hoarse all at the same time and it was a horrid, bone chilling sound they had grown accustomed to. Zombies sounded different depending on the type, and they knew this one well. 

_"It's a fucking Lurker dude!! A god damn Lurker in the middle of a fucking abandoned 7/11?!"_ Sapnap's voice was panicked, though it stayed hushed, eyes wide as he practically fumbled to get his weapon out of its holster once again, hands shaky and clumsy.

Lurker's were blind and deaf and normally, that wouldn't seem like an imminent threat. I mean, honestly, Hellen Keller wasn't that scary and that logic, you would think, would apply to Lurker's, but it didn't. Nope. Not at all. Lurker's we're silent for the most part, which is why they were called what they were, but what made them scary was that they were fast as hell. 

They couldn't see or hear you but they definitely felt vibrations just like a normal person would. Talking was dangerous.. Even walking was dangerous. 

These were the times when Dream wished life was a video game. He'd be able to tackle this so much easier if it was. After all, Dream could grind at a video game, dying as many times as he wanted to to get a feel for everything, but this wasn't a video game. He had one life and one life only. Why couldn't this be a god damn video game? Maybe then he wouldn't feel so tense every time they were in danger. And when that disgusting Lurker shuffled it's way out of it's musty tomb? 

Oh yeah. 

All three of them felt a hammering in their chests, hearing it echo in their ears.

Dream took a cautionary step forward, the other two men looking at him with wide eyed disbelief and terror when he did.

 _"Dream?! Stop!! We gotta get the hell outta here dude, what're you doi-"_ Sapnap was cut off by Dream glaring at him and putting a finger to his lips, silently telling the other to kindly shut the fuck up.

George seemed to suck up the sinking feeling in his stomach. He took a deep breath to ground himself and follow silently behind Dream as he motioned for Sapnap to stay still. 

"We need the parts. _Hide."_ George mouthed back at Sapnap, who looked all too hesitant to listen. Eventually, despite his inner turmoil telling him to disobey, he did what he was told, slowly crouching down under the counter he was behind and holding onto his bag of parts so it wouldn't make a sound. 

The two slowly advanced on the hideous excuse of what used to be a person before them, faces scrunching up in disgust at the putrid smell of rotting flesh just before them. No matter how many times they had killed one of these fuckers, they could never get used to the smell and, inevitably, the bile that arose in their throats had to be swallowed and forced back down. The burn of the acid going back down was more pleasant than coming face to face with a zombie. Seeing skin practically slop off of what was once a human was a horrible thing to witness.

George looked mildly panicked for a moment when he felt a hand on his chest, reaching down to a holster on his belt before realizing that it was just Dream stopping him from moving forward. When had they gotten so close to this damn thing? Doing this always felt like a blur. Everything was either too fast or too slow.

 _Clang_.

_The sound of metal hitting the ground was sharp and unmistakable._

The Lurker let out a surprised grunt, sharply flicking its head towards the sound, towards Sapnap, and suddenly, slow motion had kicked in as it began to sprint. Dream and George turned their heads simultaneously, wide eyed. They didn't care about staying quiet anymore when they heard Sapnap make a panicked noise and begin to scramble up to his feet.

"SAPNAP!" Dream screamed out, voice rough and severely distressed as he began to run after the Lurker, sweat dripping down the side of his face in tense anticipation for what was to come. George was also sweaty, or at least he had just noticed it. He wiped sweat off of his forehead, opting to do the same and follow Dream, sprinting as fast as he could. He wasn't as fast as Dream, though, due to being shorter. It made the Brit feel all the more paranoid.

The Lurker knocked Sapnap down and was now on top of him, and well, Sapnap was only human. He was screaming at the top of his fucking lungs as the thing snapped and swiped at him, slobber flying absolutely everywhere from it's disgusting mouth. Sapnap thanked god that he had been fast enough to bar the bastard with his bat, but his arms were shaky with adrenaline and fear. He knew he'd only be able to keep this up for so long.

Dream made it over to the lurker before George did, Sapnap's screams for help fueling him on as he spartan kicked the foul thing off of his friend. "GET AWAY!" He screamed, equally as loud as Sapnap was. He was panting, hyperventilating due to his nerves, but even so, he found the strength in him to hold the axe over his head and swing it down. 

It hit the Lurker dead center of the head with a sickeningly wet _thwack_ that seemed to ring out through the convenience store only for Dream to grunt as he pulled the axe back out to do it again, still screaming his lungs out until they burned all the while. 

George was quick to put his hand onto Dream's shoulder and yell, "CHILL OUT! Save your energy!!" The Brit was more than happy that Dream was protecting them but on an empty stomach he would lose his energy too quickly and they still had to find food.

George was the only one with a gun. He wasn't as physically strong as the other two, so when the three had stumbled upon a revolver and bullets in a nearly empty Bass Pro Shop, they gave it to George without question. George cocked the pistol and carefully pointed it at the Lurker's head, shooting off two rounds to make sure the thing was finally dead and not undead.

 _"Fuck..! Fuck dude..! Shit..!"_ George and Dream turned to Sapnap, who was still on the ground. He was looking at his arm, not hiding his distress for a minute. Pain shot through their friend like a bullet and he was squirming his legs around wildly as he rolled around the floor, holding his arm to his chest as he groaned and whined, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. _"It fucking burns..!!"_

Dream's stomach dropped when he realized what was happening in that moment, mouth going dry. He felt a lump in his throat.

_"Sap... You got bit... Didn't you..?"_


	2. On The Road.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George, Sapnap, and Dream discuss what to do now that Sapnap has been bitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry this took a bit long! This chapter is 1k words longer to hopefully make up for it :D
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoy this one! It's a bit slower paced but it's for that sweet sweet character building! Enjoy!

The dull silence that surrounded the three as Sapnap writhed and cried out in pain on the floor was deafening. 

Dream felt like there was a hole in his chest where his heart used to be. It was almost like it stopped beating as his blood ran cold. The awful pit in his stomach was growing with each scream that Sapnap let out. He felt sick. 

His best friend was just bitten on his watch. The smell of rotten flesh still permeated the air, but that wasn't what made him want to throw up for once. George was seemingly feeling the same way because he leaned over the counter and began to hack up whatever plants they'd eaten that morning and stomach acid, not bothering to cover up the wet groans that escaped him as he heaved out. The mix of blood, flesh, and vomit in the now musty air didn't leave Dream in any better of a condition than George. He tried to keep it at bay, slapping a hand over his mouth before it became too much. He turned around, leaning over the slushie machine 

_He threw up into the drain._

_So much for using that as parts._

George was the first to come to his senses, groaning and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He hobbled over to Sapnap, gritting his teeth at the sight of his friend in so much pain. George didn't know what being bit felt like, obviously, but he could assume what it was like now. Weakly rummaging through his bag, George pulled out a bottle of painkillers, pouring two into his hand. 

"G.. George.. _Be careful_.." Dream wheezed out quietly, shakily gripping his axe as a safety measure. God, he didn't want to kill Sapnap but he wasn't going to lose both of his friends in one day. He'd protect George no matter what but it didn't stop the anxious shake that ran through him and sparked at the base of his spine. George looked back, gulped, and nodded. 

"Just stay close, _please_." The Brit muttered, guilt in his trembling voice, and after a moment of hesitation, Dream found the strength in his body to walk forward, following George like they were tied together at the hip. 

When they were directly in front of Sapnap, a harsh breath escaped George before he found himself quickly straddling and pinning Sapnap down. The Texan thrashed against him, still crying out in pain. "Sapnap stop..!! _Stop..!_ " George's voice was hoarse and pained, it made Dream wince. The eldest had never sounded so.. _Weak_. He'd never openly worried this much for Sapnap. 

George shoved his hand over Sapnap's mouth, forcing the pain medication into it before violently clamping his jaw shut. "Sap..! Fuck..! Nick..! You need to swallow it..!" Dream yelled over the grunts of the two struggling on the floor, voice cracking with emotion as he teared up. "You need to calm down..! _It'll be ok..!_ " 

One.

Two.

Gulp. _Release_. 

George sat up, panting heavily before scrambling away from Sapnap. He got to his feet eventually, hiding behind Dream and gripping onto his hoodie. Dream's heart clenched when he heard soft sniffling behind him. Since when had George started crying? Everything felt so hazy but they waited nonetheless. Dream's knuckles were white around his axe on one hand and he gently shielded George with the other as Sapnap eventually stopped thrashing around, cries dying in his throat. 

" _... Pandas..? You ok..?_ " Dream hadn't meant to sound so small. 

There was a fifty-fifty chance that Sapnap could change into a zombie right before their eyes. Dream despised those odds. One second left with Sapnap being, well, Sapnap, on this Earth or two weeks. Neither was enough time.. But he'd selfishly wish for the two weeks. Sapnap slowly hobbled up to his feet, stumbling before holding himself up on the counter. He was still holding his arm but the bleeding had stopped for the most part. 

".. _The slushies at this place are so not fucking worth this shit dudes, what the fuck_." Sapnap hissed out. Dream relaxed, an audible sigh of momentary relief shared between the group. George hesitantly emerged from his spot behind Dream, shakily reaching into his bag and grabbing a roll of gauze. 

"C'mon guys, we need to go back to camp so we can wash the wound before it gets infected.." George sniffled and wiped his eyes. He still sounded shaken up, for good reason. 

Sapnap snorted, " _Infected_? It's a bit too late for that." He gave a small smile, trying to lighten the mood, but the awful mix of fear and sorrow behind his eyes displayed how he truly felt. It made Dream deflate. 

"You know what I mean, _idiot_." George scoffed, rolling his eyes with a small smile. 

" _Woahhh_ , do you see this Dreamie? Gogy is being all _nice_ to me! Never thought I'd see the day!" Dream snorted at that, unable to stop the large smile spreading onto his face. " _Jesus_ , the world has flipped upside down! Sapnap and George getting along? _I must be in heaven!"_

George laughed at that, rolling his eyes, " _Oh shut up_. C'mon." Despite their heavy hearts and their faux happy moods, they began to walk, the soft chiming of the bell on the door mocking them cheerfully. 

The soft crunch of the gravel on pavement beneath their shoes resonated through the still air, the soft chirping of birds echoing around them. The world seemed to be ignorant of their new struggles, but they couldn't bring themselves to drag their issues into the calming sunlight of nature. Truthfully, camp wasn't too far from this dusty old 7/11. The three were a bit nomadic, preferring to stay on the move rather than stay in one of the Safe Havens that had been set up across The States but this time it seemed to bite them in the ass, or rather, Sapnap in the arm. 

As they got further into the surround forest, the sounds of the brush and animals began to focus and fully shape, louder and more vibrant. The three silently enjoyed the calm before the storm, they all knew they had to talk about what to do next. Sapnap knew he had two weeks left. They all did, and that unsettling fact worked it's way into them and settled in their bones. Their bones ached. 

The soft pattering of a lazy river nearby meant they were close to camp again. George was the first to break their momentary pact of silence. "We've gotta talk about this all you know.." His voice was uncharacteristically soft, Dream noted. 

Sapnap cleared his throat and sighed heavily, nodding, " _Yeah... Yeah I get it. This is.. Messed up_." He ran his fingers through his hair, looking at his feet as they stopped at their campsite. 

" _Can we at least wait until_ -" 

"No, _Clay_. We can't wait to talk, George is right." Sapnap looked the blonde in the eyes, gaze serious and anxious all the same. In turn, Dream looked heartbroken as he slumped onto one of the camping chairs they had previously found. George pulled his seat closer to Sapnap's, grabbing his arm gently towards him. Sapnap winced as water was poured onto his wound, hissing as it bubbled and foamed. George ignored the reaction and continued to work at bandaging the wound. 

"So.. We have two weeks until I'm all.. _Walking Dead_ on you guys huh?" Sapnap chuckled softly, turning his head towards Dream when he heard a soft whine. 

"Nick please, can we just.. _Not_ joke right now..? I just.. Can't." His green eyes were wet with tears and emotions, and the blonde quickly reached up to wipe his eyes with his sleeves before the tears could run down his cheeks. George nodded in agreement, "We've really got to take this seriously.." 

Sapnap sighed. " _Yeah... Ok, yeah. Serious_." There was a pause and a small fish jumping in the river nearby that somewhat filled the tense air. " _So_.. What's the plan..? You guys can't keep me around, I'm dangerous." 

"We can't just leave you either, I won't do that.. You're my best friend, Pandas.." Sapnap's heart always softened at that nickname. It felt special to him or, it made him feel special. Though, he wasn't sure why it always made his heart beat a bit faster or why he would feel his cheeks heat up. "You know," Dream continued, snapping Sapnap out of his daze, "I heard there's a Safe Haven that has found a cure.." 

George's eyes widened, " _You what? How the hell would they even.._ " 

" _Look_ , I dont know _how_ , I just know that it apparently works and we're gonna go there. It's called L'Manburg, it's in New England. We can make it there in a ten days if we're persistent." 

"Dream, we dont even know if that's true, we could just be wasting the last two weeks we have with Sapnap by doing this!!" George huffed, putting the gauze down in his bag, "I don't want to miss out on-" Sapnap hated this, he couldn't help but butt in, "Guys, _please_ , stop fi-" 

" _We are going. That's final_. I'm not letting Sapnap go without a fight!!" Dream raised his voice, it made the hairs on the other two's neck stand. Dream was usually so gentle with them, it was hard to get him riled up like this and yet here he was, hair disheveled and eyes teary with a furious determination. "We leave tomorrow morning. We'll hunt, take baths in the river and pack. _Got it?_ " George and Sapnap collectively gulped and nodded. Dream smiled, " _Good_." 

Getting up, Dream grabbed his makeshift fishing spear and a net they had, walking towards their river. He rolled up his pants, took off his shoes, and took off his hoodie, tossing it over his tent before he got into the river. 

George snickered, "Sapnap, you know you could talk to me instead of oogling at our friend's ass, _right_?" Sapnap felt his face heat up at that, an odd, choked noise of flustered surprise leaving him. "What? Dude, shut up I wasn't looking at Dream's ass. You're a freak." George scoffed, smirking, "You're dumber than you look if you think I didn't see you when you're literally right next to me, Sap." 

Sapnap grumbled, slumping into his seat, " _... To be fair, it's a nice ass_." 

George snorted, laughing and smiling widely, "You are unbelievable, Sapnap. What happened to not being gay, _huh_?" 

Sapnap put his hands up defensively, " _Bro_ , I'm not gay! I'm _homiesexual_ , and I'm pretty sure I've said that _multiple_ times, actually, so _get wrecked_." Crossing his arms over his chest, George shrugged, another small chuckle leaving him, "I mean, I guess you've got me there, you did day you were homiesexual.. But in all seriousness, you've been, uh.. Doing stuff like that a lot recently, haven't you? Kinda like you've gotta thing for Dream if I'm honest." 

"I.. _Well_.." Sapnap sighed, running a hand through his hair before continuing on, voice slightly more hushed than before as he scooted closer to George. "Look, I'll be honest with you dude, but only because I'm probably gonna fucking die in two weeks." George nodded, motioning for Sapnap to continue. "... Dude, I've liked Dream as more than a friend since a little bit before we met you." 

"Woah, really? That's.. A really long time to like someone without telling them." George actually looked concerned for Sapnap, and that ate away at the Texan a bit. The other wasn't usually this open with his feelings, but with Sapnap's life being on a pathetically short timer, he could see why he suddenly was. It honestly made Sapnap a bit upset that the elder couldn't have just been open with him all this time, but he wouldn't open that can of worms now. 

"Man.. I know that.." Sapnap cursed the fact that his cheeks were heating up. "But I.. I dunno, I can't bring myself to tell him.. Every time I try I just kinda panic at how pretty he is." He let out a sheepish giggle, smiling awkwardly. 

" _Wow_. You are a bigger simp than I thought." George deadpanned, though it was clear he was trying to be funny. Dry humor was definitely his thing. It made Sapnap laugh nonetheless, sounding hearty and thick as it left his throat. Another small smile crept onto George's face. 

"How did people end up shipping _me and Dream_ more than _you and Dream exactly_?" 

"Dunno dude, it's beyond me. I read those DreamNap fics like crazy back when the internet was a thing." 

" _Seriously_? I bet you read the smut ones. You're horny." Sapnap shrugged, but didn't deny it. 

"Yo, assholes, I know you must be having a great conversation with how hard you're laughing, and you know _I love_ seeing the girls getting along for once, but I need help getting us food. Get the hell up, _chop chop!_ " Dream yelled back at them, an easygoing smile on his face as he looked at the two fondly. Sapnap and George looked at each other, sighing softly and stretching as they got up. 

"We'll talk more about your crush on _Dreamie-poo_ later~ Let's go!" George winked teasingly at Sapnap, grabbing their fishing gear. He handed a spear to Sapnap, who rolled his eyes. 

"Oh _shut up_ dude, let's just get this over with." 

The day continued.

-

Sapnap was still human. He still had needs and he needed to find a way to clean the cum off of his hands without anyone in their stupid shared tent noticing.

" _Fuuuck.. I just had to do it at stupid dawn didn't I..? I couldn't just wait could I?_ " He hissed out softly under his breath as he managed to somehow maneuver himself out of their tent without too much noise. " _Stupid fucking hormones.._ " He grumbled, pulling up his pants as he stumbled his way towards the river. Sapnap didn't bother with grabbing a weapon this time. After all, he was already bitten. How much worse could things get?

He squatted down in front of the river, putting his hands into the cool water and sighing softly in relief as he felt the stickiness on his hands wash away. Man, it felt good to get clean in peace like this.

"Hey, why're you up so early..?" Sapnap's body basically took a screenshot as he flinched in surprise. 

" _Dreaaaam-uhhh..! What the hell, you scared the shit out of me!! Ugh.._ " Sapnap scoffed, cheeks heating up as Dream cackled and wheezed behind him. Sapnap felt the dirt next him shift, as the distinct sound of dirt and rock momentarily grinding together before it stopped. Dream had sat next to him.

"Had a dream and couldn't wait to jack it, huh?" Dream gave Sapnap a knowing look, snickering softly at the other's awkward smile. Sapnap nodded, "Uh.. Yeah.. Actually.. Sorry if I woke you up." 

"Dude, do you know how many times you've woken me up at the house doing that when I fell asleep in your room? Nothing new here for me. I know you're a horndog." Dream gently patted Sapnap's shoulder as the other winced, "If it makes you feel better, I'm pretty sure everyone's done that _at least_ once."

"... _Including you?_ " Dream laughed and nodded. 

" _Yeah dude. Including me_."

Sapnap pretended to throw up, making a joking gagging noise, " _Gross_." Dream scoffed, rolling his eyes with a smile, " _Oh, c'mon now_ , you can do it but I can't?" Sapnap pouted thoughtfully, eyebrows raised and chin wrinkled as he shrugged and nodded. Dream flicked his forehead playfully at that, "You suck ass. Anyways, it's a good thing you're up this early. You can help me boil some water for the road and salt the rest of the fish." Dream grunted softly as he stood up again, "We're gonna be leaving when George wakes up because who knows how long that bastard is gonna _hibernate_ today, so me and you are gonna pack up."

" _Ugh_ , George is such a prissy princess, he's lucky he has us." Sapnap complained, though it was light hearted. Dream simply hummed in agreement, enjoying the sunrise and the light, cool breeze. A comfortable silence fell between the two as Sapnap stood up, watching the slow sunrise and hearing the soft chirps of birds and bleats of deer begin to fade into wakefulness. Sapnap had been dimly aware of the soft sound of rushing water, but the silence that encompassed them made it louder than before somehow. It was calming sitting with Dream like this. They didn't have to say anything, neither felt obligated to, they simply took pleasure in each other's company. 

When he finally spoke up after their small moment of silence, Dream's voice was still deep and gravelly from being held by sleep. _It was attractive;_ not that Sapnap would ever say that out loud to the other. He simply listened as he started up.

"We're going to get you back to normal, Sapnap. _I promise._ " Sapnap's eyes widened a bit as he felt Dream's hand slink into his own, and he turned his head to look at the other man before him. Dream was… _Breathtaking_. The soft light accentuated his features, blonde hair looking silky and pliable despite them no longer having proper showers. His green eyes glinted beautifully against the light, and it was like Sapnap could see a thousand tiny galaxies within their confines.

_God._ He really was a simp. George was right after all, though he hated to admit that. He'd never admit that to George, the Brit would get too big of a head.

Sapnap was starry eyed, cheeks lightly dusted red, but the squeeze on his hand grounded him, though, and returned him back to reality.

He turned back towards the sun, enjoying the cool air as it lightly licked at his skin. He didn't know when he had started smiling, he just knew he was now as he squeezed Dream's hand back affectionately.

_ "I trust you." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the new chapter!! Ily guys :D If anyone likes this enough, please comment telling me whether or not I should make a discord for this fic! I know it's early on, but I'm excited for what's to come in the story, so if you are too, let me know!
> 
> Have a good one guys!! Chapter 3 will come soon :')  
> -Ecto

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sorry for the shitty summary, I'm not good at those lol. Anyways! There's not a lot of good, long DreamNap fics (Cold Steel is carrying the tag rn let's be real), so I wanted to write one! This is my first fic, please give me constructive criticisms in the comments!! Thank you! :D


End file.
